


The Dragons' Princess

by Dragon_Princess



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Princess/pseuds/Dragon_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, Astrid and Hiccup left Berk together to help more willing villages befriend and train dragons. They return to their home grown and with a young daughter hoping that the island has finally changed its mind. Unbeknownst to them, a threat looms on the horizon and they alone hold the key to destroying it. *CROSS-POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to this story! I'm really excited for it and I hope you like it!  
> This story is not named from my username, nor is my username from this story. The title just suits it!  
> As you may be able to tell from the summary, this story has Astrid and Hiccup leaving Berk when they were 15 without telling anyone their plan. This is kind of the aftermath of that decision.  
> I can't wait for you to read this! Enjoy!

"Be careful, Alana." Astrid warned the little girl lightly. 

 

"Yes, Mama." Alana replied sweetly before returning to trying to climb onto Toothless' saddle. Toothless grumbled at Astrid and snuffled at the little girl in a way that meant that he was going to make sure the curious child on his back remained safe. 

 

"Thank you, Toothless." Astrid replied before turning back to her folding. 

 

She couldn't believe they were really doing this. It had been, how long? Seven years? Anything could have happened in seven years. Freya knows how much had happened outside of Berk in that time...

 

Astrid put the final piece of clothing in the bag and sighed. It certainly wasn't the first time they had packed everything and moved, but for some reason, it was different. 

 

"Allie, do you want to pack your blanket tonight or in the morning?"

 

"The morning, Mama." Alana replied, slipping from Toothless' back and walking over to Astrid, grabbing her blanket on the way. Alana carried her blanket around everywhere. It was a gift from one of the women in the village where she was born and it was rare to see her without it, but she was four and thugs changed quickly with four year olds. "Where are we going 'gain?" the little girl questioned. 

 

Astrid pulled her daughter into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Daddy thinks it's time for us to go home. Just for a visit."

 

"Before you said we don't got a home." Alana pointed out, resting against her mother. It was getting close to her bedtime. 

 

"We don't, not really. Not anymore, at least. But Daddy and I used to live somewhere called Berk. We left because they were mean to dragons and didn't want to try a different way. I used to be mean to dragons too, but that was before I met Toothless and got to know Daddy better."

 

"Why do you want to go back if they're mean?" 

 

"It's been a long time since we left and Daddy wants to try again."

 

"How long will we be there?" Alana questioned, clearly confused. Why would they go somewhere that hated dragons so much? 

 

Little Allie was used to moving around and traveling with her parents. She had been doing it since she was a baby. They'd leave one island, find a new one, stay at some sort of inn, help the village make peace with their dragons, and then move on again. It was a never-ending cycle, but the little girl didn't mind. Every new island was a new adventure with new dragons to see and new friends to make.

 

Astrid liked it too. It was hard to be bored when they didn't stay put very long. The longest they had ever stayed in once place was ten months and that was the last few months of Astrid's pregnancy up until Alana was about six months old. They kept in touch with their friends as best as they could manage after they left, but with no permanent residence and wining tiring out a poor little Terror, it was next to impossible to receive a reply.  

 

They had been so many places. They had met kings and emperors, picked up other languages, and tamed and trained dozens of exotic dragons. It was thrilling. It was everything Astrid never knew she wanted with the two people she never thought she needed. 

 

"Just for a little while." Astrid promised. She didn't think Berk would be too happy to see them again. Surely seven years could have changed a lot, but Berk's Vikings were a particularly stubborn breed and it was unlikely that their hatred of dragons had disappeared. 

 

The four year old's bright green eyes were serious. "I don't want to go if they don't like dragons, Mama." 

 

"We won't stay long if they don't." Astrid kissed Alana's forehead. It would be nice to see her parents and tell them she was alive and happy, not kidnapped or dead or eaten by a dragon, but they weren't really going there to reunite, they were going to solve the dragon problem.  

 

Alana rubbed her eyes. "When's Daddy coming home?" 

 

Astrid smiled. Allie was Hiccup's pride and joy. She could do no wrong in his eyes. He had fallen in love the moment he saw her and she had wrapped him (and Astrid) around her finger at the same time. "Soon, baby. Why don't you put your pajamas on and I'll braid your hair?"

 

"Okay!" the girl scrambled to put on her nightclothes and returned to her mother with them on backwards. 

 

"Almost." Astrid said before helping her fix it. "There we are."

 

Alana sat in front of her mother, allowing her hair to be combed out and braided for the night. Allie had her blanket bunched up in her lap, stroking the soft fabric with her fingers. 

 

Just as Astrid finished with her braiding, Hiccup came in the door. 

 

"Daddy!" Alana cried happily, pushing herself to her feet and holding her arms up, a piece of her blanket clutched in her fist. 

 

"Alana," he laughed, picking her up above his head before hugging her close. "There's my girl."

 

Alana giggled joyfully and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't feel so tired anymore. 

 

Astrid rolled her eyes as she stood. "Way to go, Hiccup. She was falling asleep."     

 

"Whoops," Hiccup replied before nudging his daughter's cheek with his nose. He turned his attention back to Astrid. "How's my other favorite girl?"

 

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I packed everyone's clothes and stuff."

 

"Mine too?" He always told her not to, but she did anyway.

 

"You're included in everyone." 

 

Alana had dropped her head to his shoulder, so he lowered his voice. "Astrid, you know I could do it."

 

"I do know. And you never fold anything. You just throw it. So I did it." When did she become a housewife? 

 

"Thanks,"

 

"How did it go?" Astrid questioned. Though the entire village knew they were leaving, Hiccup had gone specifically to say goodbye to the blacksmith of the village. They had grown rather close. Hiccup taught him to make saddle parts in exchange for learning some new techniques and they had become friends. They always tried not to get too attached to anyone, but it always managed to happen. 

 

"Mm, fine. He said he's sorry to see me go, but he think this is a very important cause and he thanked me again and wished us luck."

 

Astrid smiled gently. Hiccup looked really depressed. It was hard to leave friends behind. "A new adventure in the morning." she said. That's what he used to say to her when they first started on this crazy adventure to keep her spirits up.

 

He nodded and smiled a little before looking down at Alana, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Ready for bed?"

 

She nodded sleepily and Hiccup put her down in the middle of the bed. Toothless came over and curled at the very end on the floor. 

 

A few moments later, Astrid blew out the last candle in the room and slipped into bed. Alana, who was barely awake, shifted to snuggle against her. 

 

"Good night, Allie. I love you." Astrid said softly, stroking her daughter's hair. 

 

"I love you, Mama... Love you, Daddy." Allie murmured.

 

"Good night." Hiccup said. "I love you too, sweetheart... And I also love you." he said to Astrid before leaning over and kissing them both. 

 

"I love you too." Astrid smiled at him in the darkness. 

 

Soon, Astrid, Alana, and even Toothless were fast asleep.

 

Sleep wasn't coming quite so easily to Hiccup. 

 

They were going back to Berk. The home of his father who never liked him. A whole island who despised him and teased him. The family of a girl who had run off with him without a word seven years before. He would be retuning with a dragon as his best friend, Astrid at his side, and Alana in his arms. They'd hate him even more. It sounded like such a stupid idea to return. But something in him said it was time. 

 

Hiccup's final thought before he closed his eyes was a familiar one. _A new adventure in the morning._


	2. The Best Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, Astrid, and Alana set out to Berk.

Alana was a wonderful child. She was intelligent, cheerful, and typically very cooperative.

 

Unless she had to wake up at dawn.

 

Hiccup had figured if they led at dawn, they'd reach the outskirts of the Barbaric Archipelago by dinner time and then, if they kept flying, arrive at Berk the following morning. That was including any stops they had to make along the way for eating and some simply for Alana's sake. On long flights, they tended to stop every once and a while for no other reason but to let Alana run around a little. It was boring to be stuck on a dragon for hours, but for a little girl, it seemed like an eternity. Letting her stretch and play kept her happy and lessoned the whines of boredom, which kept her parents in better moods.

 

Alana was far from her typical cheerful little self when Astrid tried to wake her just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

 

"Alana, it's time to get up." Astrid said quietly, stroking the girl's hair. She was dressed and ready to go, having been up for a little while already. They tried to let Alana sleep as long as possible.

 

The little girl groaned and rolled over towards Hiccup. She wanted to sleep a little longer, just a little bit. Maybe her daddy would let her.

 

Unfortunately for Alana, Hiccup was already up as well. He leaned over, sweater half on, and brushed a stray hair off her face. "Sorry, sweetheart. We have to leave very soon."

 

"Don' wanna go, Daddy." Alana whined, burying her face in her blanket. "'m tired."

 

"I know. You can go back to sleep as soon as we get going." Hiccup replied quietly. "You need to get dressed though, okay?"

 

Alana sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She yawned sleepily.

 

"That's a good girl." Hiccup praised, pulling his sweater on all the way. He ruffled Alana's hair as he spoke to Astrid. "I'm going to finish packing everything up. Come outside when you guys are ready."

 

"Alright," Astrid replied to Hiccup. Hiccup left the room with the last few bags and she knelt on the bed next to Alana, who looked like she was going to fall over and go right back to sleep. "Arms up,"

 

Alana obeyed and raised her hands above her head. She was too tired to dress herself and Astrid wasn't about to make her.

 

Astrid tugged Alana's nightdress over her head and then pulled her thickest dress on. The leggings proved to be a bit more difficult, but she made it work. After buttoning a sweater onto her little one, she slipped the tiny boots onto her feet, and all that was left was her hair. She always made sure to dress Alana warmly whenever they flew. Though she and Hiccup had grown used to the chilly air that came with traveling by dragon, Alana still had not.

 

"Poor baby," Astrid commented, starting to redo Alana's braid. She still looked more asleep than awake. Her eyes were drooping and her movements, however few, were slower than a snail. "I'm sorry."

 

Once Astrid had finished, she handed Alana her blanket, slipped on her hat, and helped her to her feet. Alana stood beside her mother, a little unsteady on her feet, as the final few belongings- the bedding, nightclothes, the comb, and a few small items- were packed into the very last bag. Astrid slung the bag over her shoulder and lifted Alana into her arms. The smaller than average child squirmed against her, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

 

Astrid took a deep breath. This was it. They were leaving. They were headed home. She wasn't sure if the feeling in her stomach was excitement or pure terror or maybe an odd mixture of the two. Alana would get to see her parents' childhood home. She might get the chance to run through the forests just as she once did when she was little. She might even be able to meet her grandparents.

 

It was time to try again, just as Hiccup said.

 

She walked out into the dew covered grass and the crisp air of the early morning, trying to keep her gait as smooth and even as possible for Alana's sake.

 

Hiccup was stroking Toothless under his chin and speaking softly. The Night Fury looked even more anxious than Astrid felt. He couldn't be the least bit excited to go back to Berk.

 

Astrid approached them slowly. "Last bag," she said, letting the strap slip down her arm.

 

Hiccup gave Toothless a final scratch before taking the bag and stowing it in one of the large baskets attached to the dragon.

 

"'s she asleep?" Hiccup asked softly, coming back to where Astrid stood. He looked at Astrid and their daughter with so much fondness and love. Astrid could see it in his eyes how much he adored them. They were so lucky to have him.

 

"I think so," was the whispered reply.

 

"You need help?"

 

"I think I can get it."

 

Hiccup hovered nearby anyway as Astrid carefully mounted her dragon, a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly.

 

The night before they left Berk, they had freed all the dragons from the training cages. Every one of them had scattered, except for Stormfly. She had followed the three runaways for days and took quite a liking to Astrid in the process. Hiccup had helped Astrid to train her and they had become best friends.

 

When Astrid was pregnant, she had taught Stormfly to crouch low when she was getting on so it would be easier for her. The skill still came in handy.

 

She made it to the saddle and tried to adjust her old on the girl in her arms gently, but Alana's eyes cracked open.

 

"It's okay, my love." Astrid assured. "I'm just going to buckle you in and we'll leave, okay? You go back to sleep."

 

Alana nodded and closed her eyes once more, hugging her blanket tight to her chest. Astrid buckled her into the harness Hiccup had specially made for her safety. Though whoever Alana was riding with kept a tight arm around her, the harness made them both feel better about taking their four year old hundreds of feet in the air. Astrid tucked an edge of Allie's blanket into the harness just in case.

 

"All set?" Hiccup questioned.

 

Astrid nodded.

 

"Alright, then I guess we're going." he got into Toothless saddle and set his tail to the proper setting. "To Berk?"

 

"To Berk." Astrid replied.

 

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup urged his dragon.

 

"Up, girl." Astrid told Stormfly.

 

And so, they left with less than a thought of the island they were leaving behind. It wasn't home, it couldn't be home. It didn't matter. It was just one stop on their grand adventure.

 

Once they were up high, Hiccup threw his arms up and shot Astrid a goofy grin, which she wholeheartedly returned. He loved to fly. He loved the feeling of it. Astrid loved it too, but she doubted she loved it half as much as he did.

 

Even if her love for flying wasn't quite as strong as Hiccup's, it had set her free. Free from constant raids and trying to make her parents proud and free from being bargained for like a yak in a future marriage negotiation.

 

She was a wildly different person on a dragon at twenty two than she had been at fifteen with an axe in hand and she liked who she had become. She wanted Alana to always feel as free as she did.

 

Perhaps by training dragons and calming villagers fears, she was making it more and more possible for Alana to live without anyone fearing dragons when she was older.

* * *

 

His cheeks were burning and pink from the wind, but he didn't mind one bit. He was doing his most favorite thing with the two people he loved and he couldn't think of anything better.

 

Astrid often used the long hours on dragon as a time to teach Alana and it was no different this time. With a full belly from dinner and some time to run around, the little girl was as happy as ever and she was happily spelling simple words aloud.

 

"How about... hmm... spell sky." Astrid said.

 

"S-K-Y." Alana replied with a proud smile.

 

"That's right." Astrid praised.

 

Astrid had been smitten with Alana even before she was born.

 

They were seventeen when Astrid discovered she was pregnant and eighteen when Alana was born. She hadn't been exactly planned, but she wasn't unwanted or unexpected or a surprise.

 

Hiccup had almost choked on his food when Astrid casually mentioned wanting a baby for the first time.

_\--Flashback--_

"You want a what?"

 

"A baby,"

 

"A baby?" Hiccup looked at Astrid as if she had grown another head.

 

She narrowed her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it?"

 

"You want a baby. As-as in your own baby?"

 

"No Hiccup, I'm going to kidnap someone's kid." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 

"But-but why?"

 

She suddenly looked very nervous and embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed scarlet and she looked down. "I don't know... I just... I just do... Not now of course! Just... eventually I want to have a baby."

_\--End Flashback--_

 

They were seventeen then and no strangers to each other by that point. The fact that they were two teenagers on their own for an extended period of time had made sure of that. But the fact Astrid wanted a baby to come out of it eventually was kind of a shock.

 

Hiccup had never pictured Astrid as a mother, or as wanting to be one, but she did. And she simply adored their Alana. He couldn't have dreamed of a better mother for her.

 

He knew most of Berk would not be happy with their choice to become parents in the way they had and that they were most certainly going to hear it about that and about everything else when they arrived, but it didn't matter what they thought anymore. Berk wasn't his home. Home was wherever Stormfly and Toothless and Alana and Astrid were. And it was a pretty great home too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend pointed out to me, this story kind of strays from Hiccup and Astrid being perfect angels. Like I mentioned in the story, they've been on their own since they were 15 so things have happened (Alana is certainly a product of one of those things). They're very comfortable with each other. It'll be so much fun to explore these slightly different characterizations of my favorite characters. I'm looking forward to it, I hope you guys are too!


	3. The Baby and Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the day Alana was born and getting closer to Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started school so updates are gonna be a little weird. Sorry about that! I hope you like this chapter!

The night was cold and dark and the sky was filled with stars, but the purplish tint of early morning was starting to appear.  

 

They had crossed into the Archipelago hours ago. They were so close to Berk. The dragons could feel it. Stormfly was visibly uncomfortable to go back to the island that had captured her so many years before. Astrid was doing her best to keep her calm. Toothless kept shooting Hiccup questioning looks, almost as if to ask if he was sure about this.

 

He was sure. It was scary and unnerving because he knew Berk wouldn't welcome them warmly. He expected hostility and misunderstanding. But he had hope that they would be able convince them to change their minds. 

 

Alana had been wrapped in two blankets at their last stop before she fell asleep. It was quite a bit colder in the sky now because they were so far north. Astrid was holding her close. Alana always felt safest when Astrid was holding her, she had said that once, and Astrid didn't mind holding her. 

 

Alana was a special little girl. She really was. And both of her parents had fallen in love with her the moment they laid eyes on her.

 

\-- _Flashback_ \--

"She's... perfect." Hiccup admired,  dumbfounded. His experience with babies was extremely limited, but those he had seen he found rather ugly. But the baby, Astrid's baby, their baby, was beautiful in a way he couldn't explain. She looked pretty much like every other infant, but different somehow and she was perfect. 

 

Astrid smiled. She was exhausted, but thrilled. She had a soft spot for any children, Hiccup had noticed that in the three or so years they had been together. They loved her wherever she went. She was patient with them, and was always honest and very kind. She especially adored babies. And she had really wanted a daughter. 

 

"She looks like you." Hiccup said to Astrid, eyes twinkling with a thousand different emotions. 

 

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked. Hopefully that was a good thing. 

 

"That she's just as pretty as her mother and just as perfect too." he replied sincerely. 

 

Astrid's cheeks flushed a little. She had done some things she wasn't so proud of to him and to others. She was ashamed, but that changed nothing. "You know better than anyone that I'm not perfect." she muttered, adjusting the small bundle in her arms.

 

He gazed at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. "You're more than perfect to me."

 

Astrid could only smile at him, afraid she'd burst into tears if she tried to talk. Her emotions were running high. 

 

A few moments later, after she regained her composure, she asked, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

 

Hiccup looked terrified, but excited. "C-can I?"

 

Astrid laughed. "Of course, you muttonhead! You're her father, for Freya's sake!"

 

Oh Odin's beard, he was a father! It hadn't hit him really until then. His heart rate picked up. He could drop her or hurt her and maybe she'd hate him-

 

Now was not the time for that. Now was the time to hold her. 

 

"U-um, o-okay..." he stammered. 

 

Astrid slowly put the newborn into his arms. "Make sure you have her head, Hiccup. Babies have weak necks... There."

 

"Just like this?" he asked nervously, looking at her for confirmation. 

 

She nodded. "Exactly,"

 

"I'm not... going to hurt her, am I?" 

 

"You are the gentlest person I've ever met." Astrid's tone of voice was sweet and kind and she placed a reassuring hand on his leg.  "As long as you hold her like that and move smoothly, you'll be fine. I promise."

 

The new father looked relieved.

 

The baby squirmed and whimpered a bit as she got comfortable with her new source of warmth. She was snuggled against his chest, little eyes closed and little fists clenched tight. 

 

Hiccup's heart swelled. The infant in his arms was absolutely the most beautiful, wonderful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She was small and pink and precious. Falling in love with Astrid had been a slow process, but he fell head over heels in love with his daughter instantly. She was warm and surprisingly light in his arms and it was a feeling he would never forget. 

 

"Hi there, little one." he murmured quietly. "It's great to finally meet you. I'm new to all this, but I'm your daddy."

 

The child fluttered her eyes open for a split second to investigate the source of the new voice before closing them again. 

 

Hiccup swallowed hard. 

 

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked him, sitting up straight from her relaxed position, eyebrows furrowed. "You look like you're about to cry." 

 

"I am," Hiccup choked out, looking up slowly. His eyes were brimming with tears. "She's ours... a-and she's so beautiful."

 

The little life he was cradling so careful was a product of  love. He and Astrid were solely responsible for her existence in the world. They had created her together. It was so scary but so incredible.

 

He continued. "This is our baby, Astrid, ours! And she's real. She-she's here! And she's amazing..." he looked back to the baby with a soft smile.

 

"I love you." Astrid blurted without thinking, surprising herself. She had never said to him before. She had thought it for a long time, but she had never told him. She had hardly admitted it to herself. But seeing him with the baby, their baby... she knew she truly loved him. He was so careful and gentle and in that moment and everything she loved about him.

 

It was kind of an unspoken truth at this point that they loved each other. They were in love. They knew that. It was obvious. They had never said it out loud, but that didn't change how they felt about each other. It was kind of frightening to say it out loud. Saying it out loud was like a promise, one you couldn't really take back. And if something did happen between them, neither of them wanted to hurt the other's feelings or wish to take back something they said.

 

Hiccup's eyes snapped back to hers, wide with shock. And that's when Astrid truly realized what she had said. 

 

"It's true," she promised him after thinking for a moment and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "I really do."

 

Hiccup smiled. "That's good. Because I love you too."

 

Astrid smiled back and leaned over to kiss him.

 

But a tiny shriek broke them apart. 

 

Astrid laughed and looked down at the baby between them. She carefully stroked her head with her finger to quiet her. "You're a loud one, aren't you?"

 

"Just like her mom." Hiccup teased with a smirk. Astrid glared at him and he kissed her cheek. "I feel like we're going to get interrupted a lot from now on."

 

Astrid rested her head on his shoulder. "It's a good interruption though."

 

"The best." Hiccup agreed. 

\-- _End of Flashback_ \--

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Berk materialized in the distance, just as rocky and rough looking as they remembered. 

 

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a nervous glance. 

 

They were really doing this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arrival to Berk will be the next chapter and it's gonna be a little wild, but fun!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Hiccup arrive on Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but school has everything all mixed up!  
> I thought about this story a lot and decided that a Teen rating is appropriate.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was still early when they swooped in low over Berk. Some of the villagers were out in the field or tending to their livestock and of those who were out, they all looked up towards the mysterious shadow in the sky in shock. Some abandoned their chores to run after the shadow. 

 

Hiccup and Astrid had their dragons land in the center of town and the villagers caught up to them. It was no surprise that at the sight of two dragons, people ran screaming or grabbed their weapons and came charging. 

 

Stormfly squawked, frightened. 

 

"Easy girl," Astrid said soothingly, rubbing the Nadder's neck. 

 

Hiccup slipped from Toothless' back and put a calming hand on the Night Fury's snarling snout as he put his other hand in the air to prove he was not armed or grabbing for a weapon. "It's okay!" he shouted. "We aren't going to hurt you and neither are the dragons! Please put your weapons down!"

 

The people didn't look too convinced, but they all stopped in their tracks, though most kept their weapons in their hands. They gave the visitors a wide berth.  

 

It was almost as if the people had never seen humans before as they stared at young people in silent awe. What kind of a person could tame dragons? Who were these strangers? What kind of powers did they have over the beasts?  

 

Suddenly, there was a murmur in the crowd of slack-jawed Hooligans and then someone shouted "It's Hiccup!"

 

Recognition lit up everyone's faces one by one. 

 

"It is Hiccup!" someone agreed. They had all thought the scrawny little heir had died somehow. Some thought he had been taken and eaten like his mother. He shouldn't have been standing in front of them now. He couldn't be grown and confidently standing before them with his hand on the snout of a dragon. It was impossible. Hiccup was far too weak to fend for himself. The very sight of the dragons this close made the bravest warriors' hearts jump into their throat. The idea that Hiccup was brave enough to touch a dragon was shocking.  

 

"That's my Astrid!" cried a booming voice. 

 

Astrid craned her neck to try and see her father. 

 

"Mama... why is everybody yelling?" Alana mumbled against Astrid's shoulder, rubbing her eyes with her fists. In the commotion, Astrid had almost forgotten about the little one snuggled against her. 

 

"They didn't think Daddy and I would ever come home and they're surprised to see us." Astrid replied quietly. "It's okay."

 

Alana nodded. 

 

"We're getting down, okay?" 

 

"Okay," Alana said, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

 

Astrid carefully got down from Stormfly.  

 

Not surprisingly, Arvid Hofferson was the first person to gather the courage to get near the dragons to greet his daughter.  

 

"Astrid," Arvid said. "You're alive."

 

Astrid nodded. She missed him. She didn't miss him enough to return sooner, but she still missed him.  

 

"Look at you all grown up." he added tearfully. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too, Dad." 

 

Alana turned her head. She didn't know her mother had a daddy. She wanted to see what he looked like. 

 

Arvid smiled at the girl, making Alana smile back. "Who's this little one?"

 

"This is Alana, my daughter." 

 

Arvid's eyes grew wide and was about to ask a question when he was cut off by a shriek of "My baby!"

 

From seemingly nowhere, a weepy woman came and pulled Astrid into a hug. 

 

"Oh, Astrid, you've come home to us!" the woman sobbed. "My baby, you're alive! I missed you, dear!"

 

Astrid was tense in the hug. "...Hello Mother," she said uncomfortably. She had never been particularly close to her mother, having always found her over emotional and possessive. She was her mother's doll. Though she couldn't say she hated her, she didn't love her mother like she loved her father. 

 

Arvid shot Astrid an apologetic look as her mother rambled on and wiped at her eyes, ignoring Alana completely. He wasn't really fond of his wife either. The marriage between them was arranged by their parents when they were twenty and he had never learned to love Siv as his father said he would. Astrid, in his eyes, was the only good thing to have come out of their union. 

 

"What is all this commotion?" demanded a voice Hiccup knew well. Everyone stopped yammering at the same second. Astrid took her mother's distraction as an opportunity to move to stand beside Hiccup, not out of fear, but out of spite, as a way of saying 'look, we're here, we're happy, and there's nothing you can do about it'.

 

Stoick the Vast inched his way to the center of the crowd.  

 

"It's your boy, Stoick, he's come home!" Mulch shouted. 

 

"Nonsense! Hiccup is de-" the Chief's eyes fell on the young man in the center of attention and his words failed him. He would know that boy anywhere, at any age. In the past seven years, Hiccup had grown taller and stronger, though he was still thin. The messy auburn hair, green eyes, and scar on his chin signified that the boy was in fact his son. 

 

"Hiccup?" he asked, just to be certain that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him

 

"Hi Dad," Hiccup replied, his confidence far from wavering. 

 

Stoick looked overjoyed, angry, and disappointed all at once. He and Hiccup just looked at each other, seeing who would make the first move. Astrid and the rest of the Berkians watched the two of them in silence. 

 

"We thought you'd been killed." Stoick growled. "And you ran off? You abandoned your island for dragons? The beasts that have ravaged our homes for generations? The monsters that took your mother?"

 

"I always knew there was somehow wrong with that one!" Spitelout shouted, but he was ignored. 

 

Astrid reached out to squeeze his hand. "I had to... We had to, Dad. I know how to help with the dragons, I've learned... You-you wouldn't understand! I-"  

 

Stoick cut him off. "Then you will make me understand, boy. Come with me."  

 

Hiccup started to shake his head, ready to say that Astrid had to come too, but Astrid shook her head at him instead and urged him to go.

 

He patted Toothless reassuringly and told him to stay with Stormfly, the dragon whined, but lay down obediently. 

 

"Good boy," Hiccup praised before starting towards his father. 

 

"Daddy, no!" Alana cried, reaching out toward him. She didn't know what was going on or why the big, scary man wanted her daddy. 

 

Ignoring the gasps and new round of murmuring from the crowd, Hiccup took Alana from Astrid. "It's okay, Alana. You stay with Mommy and I'll see you soon."

 

"No," Alana whined, grabbing onto him tightly. 

 

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. No one's going to hurt you, or the dragons, or Mommy, or me. And I'll see you as soon as I can. Okay?"

 

Alana thought for a minute, then nodded. 

 

"That's my girl." Hiccup kissed her head and gave her back to Astrid. 

 

"Are you ready now?" Stoick asked impatiently. 

 

"Yes." 

 

Hiccup followed his father towards his childhood home and Astrid and Alana were whisked away by Siv. 

* * *

 

"You have some serious explaining to do, boy." Stoick said after he closed the door. "And start at the beginning."

 

"Promise not to interrupt me first." Hiccup said.  

 

"What?"

 

"I know you, you always try to interrupt me, just promise me you won't."

 

Stoick sighed and sat. "I won't interrupt you, Hiccup."

 

Hiccup, baffled by his father's agreeableness and the lack of shouting, began the extremely short version of his story.  "I did shoot down a dragon, the black one I was standing by, his name is Toothless... I found him and he was hurt, his tail fin ripped off. I could've killed him, but I didn't because he was scared and so was I. I cut him free and kept coming back to see him. It took a while, but we ended up trusting each other. I made him a tail fin and figured out how to fly with him. I was doing so good at Dragon Training because I was doing everything I learned from Toothless. I couldn't kill a dragon after Toothless and when I found out I was supposed to kill one in front of  everyone... I decided to leave."

 

Stoick's eyebrows were furrowed, but he waited until he was sure Hiccup was done talking. "How did Astrid get involved in your shenanigans?"

 

"She caught me in the woods with Toothless. She was going to tell, but I took her flying. She loved it. I told her I was leaving... she asked if she could come. Before we left, we let all the dragons from the ring out. I taught her how to train the blue and yellow Nadder. We've been helping other villages train dragons ever since." 

 

"And the little girl?"

 

"Well, considering she called me 'Daddy', I'm not really sure what you're expecting me to say." 

 

"Watch your attitude, Hiccup." 

 

Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

 

"Astrid's her mother, I assume?"

 

"No, Dad. I sleep around. You know me, I can't control myself." came Hiccup's sarcastic reply. 

 

"How far has your relationship with Astrid gone?"

 

"Are you really asking me that? Didn't we just establish that she and I have a daughter?" 

 

Stoick sighed. "Right... so how long have you and Astrid been married?"

 

"We aren't."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Astrid and I are not married." Hiccup repeated calmly. 

 

"So you're telling me that you brought back Arvid Hofferson's daughter... unpure?"

 

"By this society's standards, I suppose." 

 

Stoick glared at Hiccup. 

 

"Dad, we're happy, okay? I'm sorry you can't understand that. Maybe it's too complex a concept... I don't know. I didn't agree to let Astrid come along to get her pregnant. I let her come along because she asked me, she wanted out too. How was I supposed to know I was going to fall in love with her? So I did things differently than you would've wanted me to. We didn't come here to stay... we came to help you with the dragons because we know how. But if we're not welcome, my family and I will more than gladly leave." 

 

It was silent in the house for a few moments. Hiccup turned to leave the house, to find Astrid and tell her they were leaving, but he was stopped by a simple word. 

 

"Alright," 

 

Hiccup turned to face his father. "What?"

 

Stoick rose from his chair. "As Chief of Berk, I accept your help with the dragons. If you still wish to help, that is." 

 

Hiccup smiled a little. He honestly didn't think it would be so easy. 

 

"And, as your father, I invite you stay with me during your time here, you and your family."

 

Hiccup's smile grew. "Thanks Dad," 

 

"You're welcome, son." 

 

"I'm going to go get Astrid." 

 

Stoick nodded and Hiccup left the house. 

 

The chief sat back in his chair. Hopefully he could convince them to stay for good. He had missed his boy more than words could explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get into why Astrid isn't fond of her mother and why Stoick seems to be under-reacting.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	5. Of Mothers and Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because someone is family, it doesn't mean you have to love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy applying to colleges! I did already get accepted to one (out of five), so so far, so good I say! I'm hoping my dream school accepts me too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Astrid was fairly certain she had never been so irritated in her entire life. 

 

Her mother was impossible. 

 

She had always been impossible. She had thought maybe her teenage mind had twisted her mother's image and memory to make her feel better about leaving. She was wrong. 

 

She insulted Hiccup and claimed he was manipulative, called Alana illegitimate and basically said she'd never be a welcome member of the family, and she called Astrid a child. But then of course she lamented how much Astrid was missed and how she had to wait so long to meet her granddaughter. 

 

Thankfully, Astrid's father was a sensible man, and had taken Alana outside to show her around a little, after he asked Astrid permission of course. Alana hadn't been around to hear all the bad names and rude words Siv had said, and for that, Astrid was grateful. 

 

As luck would have it, Astrid was able to make her escape just as her father was returning up the hill with Allie in tow.

 

Alana ran the rest of the way up the hill as fast as her little legs could carry her, blanket flying behind her. "Mama,"

 

Astrid scooped her up before she collided with her legs. "Hello, my love." She was aware she sounded exhausted, and she probably looked it too, but her mother was a difficult woman and it took a lot of energy not to punch her in the nose.  

 

Alana nestled her head into the crook of her mother's neck, tuckered out from the little adventure she just had. She wasn't used to so many hills. "I like your daddy. He's real nice."

 

"I'm glad to hear that, Allie." Astrid kissed her daughter's hair. 

 

"You look sad, Mama."

 

"I'm not sad, just... upset." 

 

Arvid read the look on his daughter's face and new immediately her mother had given her a hard time. 

 

He got to the top of the hill and put his arm around Astrid's shoulders. "Sorry about your mother."

 

"I see she hasn't changed in all this time." Astrid said dryly, rocking Allie a little. She wouldn't be surprised if the four year old actually went down for a nap today. She hated naps, only taking them when she was sick or her schedule was severely thrown off. The last time she took regular naps was when she was a year old. Even when she was clearly sleepy (or crabby) in the middle of the day and was asked if she wanted a nap, she'd vehemently refuse. 

 

Arvid chuckled humorlessly. "No, she hasn't. I would've left her when you were little and taken you with me if I could've, but then there only would've been problems for you."

 

"You could leave her now." 

 

"Oh trust me, I have tried." 

 

Astrid sighed. 

 

"Enough about your mother," Arvid said. "Look at you. All grown up and beautiful and happy. And riding dragons! Axe throwing just wasn't enough, huh?"

 

Astrid laughed. "Nope. Not enough danger."

 

"Hiccup... treats you well, I imagine?"

 

Astrid smiled. "Yes. He's very sweet."

 

"Now, I'm sure your mother asked, but I'm curious... are you married?"

 

Astrid but her lip and shook her head.

 

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, Squirt."

 

That was probably the best news she had heard all day, but she scowled at the nickname. She didn't like it when she was little, but though it was nice to hear it again, she had a reputation to uphold.

 

Arvid shook his head and then nodded at Alana. "And she's the cuteness thing, by the way," the little girl smiled. "Reminds me of another spunky little girl I once knew."

 

Astrid smiled.  

 

Arvid hugged Astrid. "I missed you so much." he whispered.

 

"I missed you too, Dad." Astrid whispered back.  

\--Flashback--

"You... don't like your mom?" Hiccup asked, clearly confused after Astrid's story.   

 

"I can't stand her." Astrid said. She was laying on her back on a blanket on the grass, her arms under her head. They'd only been gone a few days and hadn't flown far enough away to attempt to help any villages yet. They would be the first checked to see if the two runaways were there. Plus, they would all know of Hiccup. It was too risky. They'd set up camp for the night on a small, unpopulated, wooded island. With Toothless' help, they started a fire. The Nadder, whom Astrid had stress to call Stormfly, had caught extra fish for the humans by her own free will. She was curled up behind Toothless, already asleep. Toothless was standing guard next to Hiccup, ears trained toward the forest. 

 

"Does she like you?"

 

"Who knows?"

 

"...are all mothers like that?" Hiccup asked quietly. 

 

Oh right. He never knew his mother. He didn't know any better, did he?

 

Astrid sat up. 

 

Hiccup was watching her with wide, incredulous eyes. Mothers were supposed to love you and you were supposed to love them. He didn't understand. 

 

"No, Hiccup, not all mothers are like that." 

 

Hiccup still didn't look sure. 

 

"Your mother loved you. My dad said she was a great woman and that she was very kind and loving. He told me once he probably would've asked her to marry him if she wasn't so interested in your dad. But then we wouldn't be here, so I guess everything worked out." 

 

"Do you like your dad?"

 

"Yeah, I do." she replied, feeling guilty for some reason. Hiccup's relationship with his father was strained, just like hers with her mother. Maybe if Arvid and Valka had married they'd be brother and sister and both of their parents would have actually been kind to them. 

 

Hiccup looked pensive for a moment. The idea that both of his parents could have disliked him crossed his mind, but so did the idea that he could have had two loving ones. He wanted to know what his mother was like and if she was as kind as everyone said. He was tired too. Maybe he should just go to sleep.  

 

Finally, he said "Parents are weird." and lay back on his own blanket. 

 

"Agreed." Astrid nodded. She laid back down too. "When I have kids, I know exactly what I'm not going to do."

 

"Same here," Hiccup said quietly, staring up at the silvery stars twinkling above him.

 

"Good night," Astrid told him, pulling another blanket over herself.

 

"Good night," he replied, glancing over at her back before rolling onto his side, facing away from her and towards Toothless' inky black form. 

 

The two teenagers were quite a pair.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	6. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid move into Stoick's house for their stay on Berk, however short or long that may be.

"He really said we could stay with him?" 

 

"Yep. Didn't believe it myself, but he looked sincere enough for me to give it a try." Hiccup replied, taking Astrid's hand in his own. Toothless was trotting behind the family of three, silently snarling at anyone that came too close. Hiccup had shown Stormfly the residence and the Nadder had made a makeshift nest beside the house already. 

 

Astrid sighed. Sometimes Hiccup trusted too easily. But she would give it a try if it would make him happy.

 

"How did your parents-?"

 

"My mother's not happy, but I didn't expect her to be." Astrid said, cutting him off. "My dad's fine with everything."

 

"H-he is?"

 

"Because I'm happy, he's happy." 

 

"Wow," Hiccup said. Why was this so easy? Why weren't they being screamed at? 

 

"I know, right? I expected to never hear the end of it."

 

Hiccup shrugged with one shoulder. Alana was curled up against his other one, asleep. "Maybe things have changed around here."

 

"Maybe," Astrid replied, not quite believing it as much as Hiccup. He strived to see the good in everything and everyone. She wouldn't call herself a pessimist, but she certainly wasn't Hiccup.

 

They arrived outside of Hiccup's childhood home. Stormfly was by the door, looking confused and anxious. She chirped happily when she saw her human. Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand to give the dragon scratches and pats and general reassurance that everything was okay. 

 

The door opened, revealing Stoick the Vast, who was as vast and burly as Astrid remembered him. He looked considerably older than he had seven years previously, older than what seven years should do to a man. He looked tired and there were traces of gray in his beard. 

 

"Astrid," he spoke, startling her away from Stormfly. It wasn't loud or anything, but he had a commanding voice. "It's nice to see you again."

 

Astrid straightened. "You too." she replied. 

 

"I hope Hiccup's old room will be suitable for the three of you." 

 

"I'm sure it will be." Sometimes they didn't have a room at all when they were traveling. Now with Alana, they tried to find a place to stay, but it wasn't always as easy as they hoped it would be. Sure, they had stayed in a castle before, but that was once in the middle of spending the night in the middle of nowhere in the cold and dingy one room shacks. 

 

"I put blankets up there just now. You're welcome to whatever you need and to stay as long as you would like." 

 

"Thank you," 

 

Stoick smiled a bit and then looked to Hiccup, who was still holding Alana. "Why don't you go put her to bed, son?"

 

"Yeah, I probably should." Hiccup replied quietly, squeezing past his father to carry the little girl up the stairs. 

 

Astrid patted Stormfly before starting to remove their bags from the Nadder. Stormfly clucked. 

 

"Astrid,"

 

Astrid looked back over to Stoick. 

 

"Be honest with me, lass. Is he good to you and the little one?" the chief's voice was worried and honestly concerned. 

 

It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about. Why everyone thought Hiccup wasn't good to her was beyond her. He was possibly he sweetest person she had ever met. He was a fantastic father (he could handle getting Alana, up, dressed (including fixing her hair), and fed in the morning without Astrid being involved in the slightest, which was more than she could say for a lot of fathers she had met). He was honest and funny and protective and he loved deeply. He cared very much about his girls, as he had dubbed Astrid and Alana, and only wanted the best for them. He made it so they could have good clothes and Alana could have new shoes whenever she needed them and even the occasional expensive something. Astrid didn't know how he managed all that, but she thanked the Gods everyday for him. 

 

"Hiccup is very good to us." Astrid promised the chief sincerely. "He loves us very much and we love him too." 

 

Stoick nodded. 

 

Hiccup came down the steps then. "She's still asleep! I'm shocked." 

 

Stoick looked to his son. "This is unusual?"

 

"She hates naps." Hiccup explained. "She always thinks she's going to miss something, so she doesn't take them."

 

"You hated naps too." Stoick said, smiling fondly. "Though you couldn't fight them. You got cranky for about half an hour trying to keep yourself awake, and then you'd fall asleep. You were a holy terror when you were cranky too." 

 

Astrid laughed and Hiccup blushed. Stoick patted his boy on the shoulder. 

 

Hiccup shook his head and started picking up bags.

 

Astrid started to protest. "Hiccup, I can-"

 

"Astrid, it's fine." Hiccup promised, grabbing a final one and going into the house. "You rest. Your arms have to be sore from holding Alana." he called behind him.  

 

He wasn't wrong, but it still irked her. "Polite, chivalrous muttonhead." she muttered. 

 

Sroick chuckled. "If that's all you have to say about him in that tone, then I suppose everything is alright." 

 

Astrid smiled. She had never been truly upset with Hiccup. She had been angry at him and had swore at him, they had fought, and they certainly knew how to push each other's buttons, but everything always smoothed itself out. It was never anything severe. And any disagreements they did have were few and far between. 

 

After Hiccup was done putting all their stuff inside, the three of them sat at the table. Most of what they said were questions and answers. There was a light in Stoick's eye and a bit of a smile on his face whenever he spoke to his son. 

 

Eventually, Alana woke up and it was lunch time. 

 

Alana was a bit frightened, so she walked between her parents, holding each of their hands. The dragons followed behind them, making Berk's residents give them a wide berth. 

 

Stoick lead the way. Though his son couldn't see it, he had a proud smile on his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. How To Miss A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid learns some of what she and Hiccup have missed in the last seven years.

The Meade Hall fell silent when Hiccup and Astrid entered. Some stared at them with awe, others with fear, and even a few with envy or anger. No matter what they thought, the two teenagers assumed dead for seven years were alive and standing before them fully grown with a child.

 

Not all of the villagers had seen their arrival, but all of them had heard about it.

 

Alana shifted her weight uncomfortably, but her parents weren't bothered. 

 

"Haven't the lot of ya got anythin' better ta do than stare at 'em?" Gobber shouted. "Good Thor, they aren't ghosts!" 

 

All at once, the Meade Hall jerked back to life, although somewhat unnaturally. Plates of food were shoved at the family of three by someone who quickly scurried away.

 

Astrid felt a punch on her arm and whipped around, dropping Allie's hand.  

 

Ruffnut was glaring at her, arms crossed. "About time you show up. I was worried, you know. You run off and we all think you got yourself killed."

 

Before Astrid had time to respond, Ruffnut hugged her. 

 

"I missed you." The girls had become best friends out of convenience when they were young. They were the only two girls in their age group. The next closest in age were either three years older or two years younger. Sometimes they didn't really see eye to eye, but they were awfully close as friends go. 

 

Astrid was shocked. Ruff wasn't emotional or sentimental usually. "...I missed you too," she replied, hugging her back.  

 

"Mama?" Alana questioned, still holding her father's hand. "Is she your friend?"

 

Astrid turned to face her daughter and held her hand out to her. Alana dropped Hiccup's hand in favor of her mother's. "She is my best friend from when Daddy and I still lived here. This is Ruffnut." 

 

"Hi," Alana greeted cheerfully. 

 

"Hey, pipsqueak." Ruff replied kindly. "What's your name?"

 

"I'm Alana and I'm four." Alana answered. "I'm a big girl." 

 

Ruff laughed. "I can see that." She looked back to her old friend. "You can tell she's your kid. She looks like you."

 

Astrid smiled. Everyone always said that. Especially Hiccup. Allie was all Astrid in her face, but every once and a while, a glimpse of Hiccup would come through, usually when she smiled. Her eyes were green like Hiccup's though, and her freckles were from him too. Her hair was somewhere between both her parents' shades. It was a strawberry blonde color, but in the winter, it tended to darken to a light copper red.   

 

"Come sit with me." Ruff encouraged. "We still all sit together. I'm sure they want to catch up too." 

 

Astrid turned to look at Hiccup, who had been watching his old mentor from across the room. 

 

"I was actually going to talk to Gobber for a little while." He hadn't exactly been friends with the other kids his age. Truthfully, they weren't really nice to him. He didn't see the point in going to talk to them.

 

"You go ahead." Astrid replied. "I'll keep Allie with me."

 

"Come over when you're done." Ruff told him. She grabbed Astrid by the arm and started dragging her, and consequently Alana, over to the same table they sat at as kids. 

 

"Thor almighty," Ruff said in a low voice to Astrid as they walked. "When the hell did Hiccup get so attractive?"

 

Astrid shrugged. She had always thought he was kind of cute, and yeah, he was kind of more attractive now than he had been seven years ago, but if Ruff noticed, did Astrid herself miss something?

 

"You are one lucky girl." Ruff continued. "Odin's underwear." 

 

"Astrid! Welcome home!" Fishlegs greeted cheerfully as they approached. Snotlout payed little attention and Tuff waved. 

 

"Thanks," Astrid replied, shaking off Ruff's arm. 

 

"Your dragons are so cool. You're going to have to teach me some stuff."

 

Astrid smiled. At least someone was excited. "I will, don't worry."

 

"You probably know so much! We're going to have to edit The Book of Dragons now, I bet. You and Hiccup are going to be so valuable to our-"

 

"Enough with the lizards, Fish." Snotlout cut him off. 

 

"Sorry," Fishlegs shrugged. 

 

"Everyone, this is Alana." Astrid introduced. 

 

"I'm four!" Alana added proudly. 

 

Astrid chuckled. "Yes, and she's very proud." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Alana, I'm Fishlegs." 

 

"I'm Tuffnut."

 

"He's my twin brother." Ruff explained to the little girl. 

 

"Snotlout,"

 

"Hello!" Alana smiled brightly at all of them. 

 

"Wow, Snot." said Astrid as she sat on the bench, helping Alana in beside her. "You aren't trying to flirt with me. I'm impressed!"

 

"I can't." Snotlout growled.  

 

"He's married." Ruff explained. 

 

"To who?" Astrid asked, dumbstruck. 

 

"Me," was Ruff's reply. 

 

Astrid tried to keep her mouth from falling open. "Wh-what?"

 

"After you fell of the face of the world, my father had to find me someone else." Snotlout replied, sounding bitter. Astrid was to be his bride, though nothing had ever been said to her father about the matter. Spitelout had married his son to Astrid in his mind when they were toddlers, but when Astrid left with Hiccup and everyone thought she died, Spitelout's plans had to change. 

 

"Not the worst thing to happen to me." Ruff shrugged, glancing at Snotlout. 

 

He shrugged. "It could be worse, I guess." 

 

Something about their actions told Astrid that they were closer than they were letting on, that maybe they liked being married to day other because they loved each other. It was sweet and disturbing all at once. "How long have the two of you been... married?"

 

"A year and a half," Ruffnut replied, almost smiling. 

 

"That's... interesting." Astrid blinked. She really couldn't believe it. What a weird circumstance. "What about the two of you?" Astrid nodded at Tuff and Fishlegs.  

 

Astrid spared a glance at her daughter, who was picking at the chicken in front of her. It wasn't her favorite thing to eat in the whole world and it usually made her sick to her stomach. Poor Alana had a very sensitive stomach.

 

She was a good little girl. She never questioned anything she ate because she knew how hard it was sometimes for them to get food when they were traveling. Some villages weren't as kind as others and wouldn't even point them the proper direction to get anything to eat, let alone invite them to the Great Hall. 

 

Astrid didn't want her to get sick, so she told her they could save the chicken for Stormfly and if she was still hungry later, they could find her something else. Alana, thrilled, started eating the other food on the plate instead. 

 

It turned out, Fishlegs had a girlfriend named Aspen who was on a trip with her family at the moment and Tuffnut was engaged to a girl named

 

"Hazelnut?" Astrid questioned, not believing it. What were the chances of that? "You're kidding?"

 

"Nope," Tuff replied, looking smug. She wasn't feeling well.

 

Astrid rolled her eyes. Alright then.

 

"Alana?" 

 

Allie turned around. Hiccup was behind them. 

 

"Can you come with me, sweetheart? I want you to meet someone."

 

Alana looked unsure.

 

"Go on, my love." Astrid told the little girl. 

 

Alana got up and ran to Hiccup, who picked her up and took her to meet Gobber. 

 

"Alright," Snotlout started once Alana and Hiccup were out of earshot. This was clearly a big question. "Astrid, what the hell did my cousin do to you to get you to sleep with him?"

 

Astrid was almost about to tell him off for being such a butthead, but she got a better idea. 

 

"What?" she asked innocently.

 

"Did he bribe you? Get you drunk? What did he do? No one would willingly sleep with Hiccup the Useless. And you're smart."

 

Astrid flipped her braid over her shoulder. Snotlout was a terrible person, wasn't he? She was going to milk this for all it was worth. "I don't know what you're talking about, Snotlout. I think you should give your cousin more credit. You don't think it just happened once, do you?" 

 

Snotlout was shocked silent. 

 

"I let you knock me up, didn't I?" Ruff shoved Snotlout. 

 

"Yuck," Tuffnut made a face. "Can we not talk about that? I'm trying to eat." 

 

Astrid looked to Ruffnut. "You... what...? I'm sorry, did I hear you right? You're pregnant?" 

 

Ruff sighed heavily. "Unfortunately." 

 

Well, that was unexpected. 

 

Astrid felt like they had missed much more than they had ever expected to miss. It didn't feel fair to not have been present for her best friend's wedding, even I she did marry Snotlout. Things had changed, but Astrid wasn't sure if they were for the better yet. 

 

It felt nice to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you're liking it so far!  
> :)


End file.
